


Let Me Mark You In Different Ways (I Can’t Take The Stares Anymore)

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes to wear Joel’s hoodies the day after they have sex and it embarrasses Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Mark You In Different Ways (I Can’t Take The Stares Anymore)

Joel was not embarrassed about his relationship with Ray, everyone around the office was supporting, even if they were a bit iffy about the drastic age difference at first. When they pecked each other on the cheek or publicly held hands, no one dared say anything to them.

But there was one thing. One motherfuckering thing that Ray did that made Joel blush and everyone raise a knowing eyebrow.

Every fucking time Joel and Ray had sex, Ray would wear one of Joel’s hoodies to work.

(It wasn’t just the hoodie that was a telltale sign, it was Ray’s neck being littered with black and blue kisses, his lazy smile; followed by Joel’s embarrassed gaze when people put two and two together.)

At first people thought this was Joel’s doing, confronting him if this was some statement of ‘Ray is mine’ to the rest of the office. Joel would just shake his head.

“What I mean, couples share their clothes all the time right?” Unsatisfied with Joel’s answer, they would leave.

But deep down, it really fucking embarrassed Joel. (Partly because he loved seeing Ray in his clothes; and just couldn’t keep his hands off him.)

It got to the point where Joel would hesitate before deepening a kiss, passing on a secret desire to Ray that only the younger could fulfill. But the moment of waking up next to him, tired and naked, brushing the hair out of his still closed eyes and seeing that faint smile on his face when the sun peeked through the window and told them both good morning and ‘yeah boys get it’ was worth the hazings they both got at work. It was just giggles, and side glances and nervous laughter but Ray didn’t care.

Joel did. Joel had this complex of yes Ray is my boyfriend but no one needs to know when we have sex or when we don’t. Maybe it was because he was older, maybe it was because he had a stressful day at work. (Well everyday is stressful.) But seeing Ray in his hoodie at the end of the day seemed to piss him off, especially when people would holler or cat call asking them if they had anything planned for the evening. It was a joke, of course, Ray got that, rolling his eyes and yelling back a ‘what’s it to you?’ but Joel was getting touchy, and when he grabbed Ray’s hand to leave the office, it was anything but a loving grasp.

The car ride was tense, the hair on the back of Ray’s neck stood at attention like soldiers itching to fight in a war they didn’t agree with. For the record, the only weapon Ray had going for him was hiding out in the hoodie, ducking for cover if things got tense, but Joel had a tongue glistening with venom and no one had the cure to his poison.  

“That’s my hoodie,” the first shot was fired, as a warning-

“Excuse me?” wait. That’s what this is about? Lower the gates, sick the crocodiles on him, because what the actual fuck was going on here?

Joel sighed, his shoulders lowering as his grip on the steering wheel lessened.

“That, it’s my. That’s my hoodie.” You know that feeling you get, when you start a fight that you really don’t want to finish? Joel was feeling that right now. Ray crossed his arms in the passenger seat.

“So?”

“So, you always wear my clothes the day after we have sex.”  
“Great observation sherlock.” There was a pause, Joel gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, moving his hands in a motion like he was revving a motorcycle.

“You’re embarrassed of me. That’s why you brought this up in the car right?” Joel was turning his key to open his apartment door, and the door swung with the familiar creaking sound. He stopped in his tracks.

“What?”   
“You’re embarrassed of me, that’s why you don’t want me wearing your hoodies right?”

“No no no.”  
“Then what? Why’d you bring it up all pissy-like in the car?”

“Because I’m embarrassed of everyone knowing when we have sex.”  

“Really?” Ray closed the door behind him, “It’s not like people think you bottom or anything.”  
“No that’s not the point-”  
“Then what’s the problem? I mean even if I don’t wear your hoodies you still give me hickeys and you’re fucking fiiine with that,” Ray huffed. Joel tried to fix what he fucked up and he placed his face in the crook of Ray’s neck, breathing in his scent for a moment.

“They tease me at work.” Joel muttered. Ray let out a  _tch_  sound and a laugh.

“Really Joel? But you have to admit A. they’re just jealous of your boyfriend’s smoking hot ass, and B. you love seeing me in your clothes.” Ray slunk his arms around Joel’s neck and let the other wrap his arms around his lower body, them swaying slightly, “Are you going to let some pricks ruin our fun?” Joel just shook his head no.

So now Ray wears Joel’s hoodies whether or not they have sex, everyday, just to fuck with people.

And boy does it fuck with people, when they wonder how the hell Joel can have this much stamina.

 


End file.
